ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Super Saiyan Goatee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nappa'sgoatee page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ava558 (Talk) 21:28, May 1, 2011 hey there welcome to my Wiki im glad you came! Supremegogeta 21:33, May 1, 2011 (UTC) 21:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) hmmm that seems like more of a blog than a page. Supremegogeta 02:20, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey it's alright. So wats up? Supremegogeta 21:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) lol sounds cool but im going to go ttyl. Supremegogeta 21:09, May 6, 2011 (UTC) It means talk to you later. Supremegogeta 21:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC) YESSSSSSSSSSS! I am sooooo glad that you like LOTR just like me! OMG! :DDDDDDDDDDD ' '"Do you remember the Shire, Mr.Frodo? It'll be spring soon. And the orchards will be in blossom. And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thicket. And they'll be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields... and eating the first of the stawberries with cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries?" ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 23:57, May 6, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Dudeeeeeeee, you will not believe it but my twin is watching The Two Towers downstairs RIGHT NOW. I think I will get off the computer soon! I want to watch it too! !!!!! <3 Gandalf is my favorite character! Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 00:19, May 7, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Sup Nappa'sgoatee, I just came to see how things are goin' for you? Nappa77 17:11, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks bro! I <3 hercule, and I don't know why some people actually hate him :P ''' '''Mother of the Future 'Great Military Leader' 19:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Agreed. ' ' 21:02, May 15, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Trunks 88 jsut fixed for me! i'll add pics soon! 21:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma I'm trying to fix it right now. I asked Trunks about it. 21:14, May 15, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Dude! Nappa! My sig is complete! It's beautiful! Ask Trunks to help you make it! I am now in love with him! 21:25, May 15, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma Done. 21:30, May 15, 2011 (UTC)MsBulma And I hope you have one! May, 17th, 2011, at 2:31 P.M. CST Yup Yeah, I have been talking with other users latley... But yeah Im doing awesome! Do you know about chantango? Nappa77 15:39, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Well its linked on the Ultra news. Its a place where UDBW users can chat... I am currentley on it. Nappa77 15:44, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Yeah, I saw that. Sheesh. The guy needs to find something better to do with his freakin' butt. 22:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Here you go theres the pic's you wanted. Supremegogeta 23:00, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I saw on MsBulma's talk page that you need a signature. Would you like me to make one for you? May, 30th, 2011, at 3:94 P.M. CST Sig I now you can make a sig, but since you can't add pics would you like me to make it for you? or for today may 30 Of course I can! Here is what I need. ` means optional #I need to know what you want it to say. #I need to know what color you want the text and background to be. (You can also have it shaded`) #I need to know what pictures you want in your sig` #I need to know where you want the pictures` #Most importantly! I need your password I wish I could make you a sig without needing your password, but security won't let me, even if I'm a beurocrat. May, 30th, 2011, at 4:17 P.M. CST But I replace it with these the moment I get it. <><><><><> I have finished your signature. Here it is If there is anything wrong with it, tell me and I can fix it. Gotek is a character I made up before I joined wiki and when I made my account it was the best name I could think of. may 30 Yes it will, you can have different sigs for different wiki's. Favorite Character Hello! I was wondering, who is your favorite Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Kai! Character? 4kidsOPfan 21:29, June 4, 2011 (UTC) I like Goku and Piccolo. I think they're both awesome! You should join the Nintendo Wiki. It's pretty cool. 4kidsOPfan 21:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I'm interested in hearing. 4kidsOPfan 21:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Vegeta. I really didn't see that coming. Yeah, I love One Piece. It's my favorite anime. Hey, how did you get to customize your signature? 4kidsOPfan 21:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh! I'll probably ask him then. Thanks! 4kidsOPfan 21:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) That's cool! Thanks again for info : ) 4kidsOPfan 01:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Reply: Hello. Hi there Nappa'sgoatee. Yes I am a BIG Frieza fan, pretty obvious huh? Don't know really why I like him so much but villains have always been my favorite kind of characters. His personallity I also like, sadistic villains are some of the best! Anyway hope to see you around here more. ~ IceMoonCloud 07:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hah, yeah having a big empire is pretty cool indeed. Let's see Frieza's personallity sadistic, ruthless, arrogant (Usually a character like that annoys me but I like when he is), cruel, the way he acts around others period I like, and well overall there is nothing I don't like about him. No wonder I like him! Any other character you like? ~ IceMoonCloud 07:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) OH yes I do like that picture, I have of few of Vegeta getting beat up (sorry Vegeta) though I like Vegeta too after being so arrogant and rude having him beat to near death was enjoyable to watch. Watching Vegeta turn into Frieza's personal punching bag was nice to watch as well. IceMoonCloud 07:56, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Gohan or Goku. Frieza is still better... IceMoonCloud 07:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hmm good point, what is your fav saga in DBZ? IceMoonCloud 08:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hm good reasons. Do you read any fanfictions? IceMoonCloud 08:10, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. IceMoonCloud 08:13, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hm.... I like Nitendo as well as for the franchieses hmm I don't know of any off the top of my head right now. IceMoonCloud 08:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Let's see, in DBZ Namek-Frieza Saga (Watchin Vegeta beat up was cool!) in DBGT (Not sure all of it was okay) and in DB The Piccolo Jr Saga. IceMoonCloud 08:22, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Why do you hate the Super 17 Saga? I dislike the Baby saga the most out of the 3 sagas. IceMoonCloud 08:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you. It didn't take long to make picking which colors I wanted and which wouldn't make it hard to read took a bit of time. Did your sig take long to do? IceMoonCloud 08:35, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. What about your sig? IceMoonCloud 08:41, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh. It looks good. IceMoonCloud 08:44, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hm they're both good voices for Frieza though everyone says Linda Young makes Frieza sound like a girl... (GRR) They both make Frieza sound different and change his personality. I like them both. IceMoonCloud 08:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Well yeah she is! I think when she did the role fine, both were great. I gotta go to bed now, REALLY late for me. See you later. IceMoonCloud 08:59, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thanks for helping Nimbus.69 I've been busy lately I wished I could have helped her, and I don't mind that you did it. Thanks for saying that btw, and just happened to be looking at some blogs on DB wiki and stumbled upon a blog about songs that fit different characters. Falling away from is Vegeta's (Good song fits) and Frieza's was Moster by Skillet (Good song but Only a Chilling Elegy fits him SO much better pesonally) Hope to see you later. ~ IceMoonCloud 20:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) re-hello :D HIYA! thanks for the nice comment on my sig. anyway, yes, i need future trunks' death against cell during the cell game saga, mostly because im too scared to put it up. you can do it now and replace the space left for icemooncloud to put it up. 20px [[User:Nimbus.69|'Nimbus.69 (IM A GIRL)']] 20px 15:06, June 5, 2011 (UTC) YES! THANK YOU! im to horrified to even look at it! HERES A COOKIE FOR YOUR BRAVERY! (throws cookie) :3 15:15, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can i don't miind lol. And as for the pages sorry but no we need to get the pages of real Dragon Ball done before we make anymore. Supremegogeta 16:34, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thx! Thanks for the "happy (late) birthday" I went camping for my birthday! It was fun but... I lost my contribute record! I have to contribute to the Wiki for 30 days now, instead of 10 cause I already had 20 passed... Nappa77 04:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Reply Your welcome you seem nice. My fav. movie has to be Cooler's Revenge. I like talking to you too. ~ IceMoonCloud 07:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Your not a horrible person, but you will go to hell when you die, if you don't believe the correct way. This does not interfere with our friendship, and we have the free right of religion so do what you will. I did not insult you during this message. 17:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC)